When paths cross
by rainbow-electra531
Summary: The secrets these to keep, might just be what brings them together in the end. Cause we all know that likes cancel each other out. Just maybe not in the way expected. AU. OOC. full summary inside. Warning: rape, gore, abuse, dark themes, self-harm, bullying, Yaoi, lemons, limes. Also hurt/comfort along with listed.
1. Incounters

**Full summary-****Kyo has been raped, abused, and abandoned by more than too many people. He's only a junior in highschool yet he knows more hardships than any one should ever know. He closes himself off from the other students, only ever interacting when absolutely necessary. He's known as the loner/loser by most of the student population. Then there's yuki. He's the most popular boy in school, getting every girls attention, perfect grades, student council president and has a worry-free, happy, enjoyable life. Or so every one thinks. He has his own problems that he never lets show. Secrets that could decide weither he lives or dies. And these things, that he keeps behind a mask that many never see, might just be what brings the school pretty-boy, and the extreme social-outcast, both into the light.**

**AU where kyo and yuki are ****_super _****distant relatives there-fore have never met. And the sohma family curse does not still have atributes of the animal they represnt, but do not turn into them when huged by the oppiste sex. OOC. Honestly the only thing i took were the characters, every thing else is completly unrelated.**

**Warnings-****rape, abuse, self-harm, dark-ish themes, gore, yaoi, lemons, limes, bullying.** **You have been warned!**

**Rainbow (me): Hello readers, i have warned you so no non-sense that i never said anything. and please enjoy how everything turns into even more.**

**Kyo: Hey! Don't make some sappy, helpless baby, you hear me!**

**Rainbow: No, no, no. You're not helpless... most of the time.**

**Yuki: Well, he should just shut his mouth and stop complaining about the summary, it's a summary. It tells nothing of how the plot will play out.**

**Kyo: You want to go at, damn rat!? I'll pound your face in so hard, you'll be unreconizable!**

**yuki: go ahead and try, stupid neko.**

**Rainbow: please ignore them and enjoy the story :) Have fun!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

**1: Encounters**

Kyo POV

I sat there at the back of the classroom. Silently scribbling down notes as I sub-consciously listened to the lecture the teacher was reciting. There's still 3 hours of school left, the place i called second hell. I had no reason to be here. I have no friends, I'm not getting into collage anytime soon, and all that happens is i stay in the shadows all day, listening to the other kids whisper about me behind my back, thinking i can't hear them. Than there are the people who openly yell to the world about how I'm a waste of space, and should just go die in a hole. The saddest thing is... that i agree.

I'm a pathetic, useless, unwanted existence. No one has ever cared about me, and i don't think anyone will. Not then, not now, not ever.

Yuki POV

I was walking down the hall way when one of my fan club girls stopped me.

"Um... Yuki-san, i was wondering if you would...uh... maybe go to the movies with me?"

She looked up at me with hopeful eyes and two things happened. 1) i felt bad that i had to break her heart, and 2) i did it anyway because i had no interest what so ever. I put on a gentle smile and spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not really looking for a girlfriend right now. So I'll have to decline your offer."

She nodded her head and turned away with tears brimming her eyes. I softly sighed when she was out of site and continued walking. I was met with many complements and greetings and i returned them all with a smile. A smile that didn't quite reach my eyes, but no one seemed to notice. They all think that I'm the best person in the world. That i lived a just, and peaceful life. But if only they knew what my life outside school was a mad house. One so twisted that once you get in most don't come back out.

4 hours later, after school.

Kyo POV

I walked down the ally way that leads to my house. I lived in a shabby, two story house in the suburbs of the city. I dreaded walking in the front door and finding my mom with some man-whore she found at the bar. It happens frequently, around 4 times a week, and all night I'll hear screams, moans, and crashes from the 'excises' they would do. Sometimes I'll go a week without an hour of sleep.

When i arrived, I unlocked the door and quietly cracked it open. The first thing i was met with were moans and thumps coming from upstairs

_Great, she's at it again._

I went in and shut the door behind me, i went to the kitchen and grabbed a water out of the fridge before i silently went up to my room. Once i got there i immediately changed out of my school uniform and into dark blue jeans, a red t-shirt, black hoodie, and gray high tops. I made sure my arms were properly bandaged to hide the multiple scars and cuts, some still bleeding. I then got my pocket knife, the water bottle, and some food from the stash i keep hidden. I went to the only source of light i had in my room and jumped through it 15 feet to the ground below before running off to the back streets of Tokyo.

Yuki POV

I turned into the drive way of my house. A small, two floored traditional Japanese house a little ways into the woods. I lived hear with my cousin Shigure. He was one of the few people who actually knew what i did. They gruesome, terrible job i was forced to do unless i wanted to get killed. This was part of the main sohma family's twisted ways. I was just happy that those of not direct descendent do not have to live this life. The one filled with blood, manipulation, and emotionless dolls working of orders from a higher position.

I stepped out of the car and sighed. The fresh forest air gave me a moment of calm in my other wise hectic life. One way to hectic for a Seventeen year old.

"Welcome home, Yuki!" I turned my head to the porch where shigure was standing in his yukata. "How was your day?"

"Fine, i guess." my reply was spoken in a monotone voice. Because when i turned to look at my perv. Of a cousin i say the expression on his face. One that said i have a mission to carry out. He handed me an envelope. I took it somberly and opened it up, inside was a sheet with information, and a picture.

**Name: Unknown**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'7'' (171.3 cm)**

**Weight: 123.5 lbs. (56 kg)**

**Blood type: A **

**Orange hair, Orange/red eyes. Skills in using daggers. Very agile, and fast. Often seen in the back alley ways of the city (thug territory)Hates water and loves fish.**

I stared at the information in shock.

"HE'S ONLY 17!" i shouted, i turned to Shigure who had a look of pity on his face.

"I know. I have no idea who this guy is, a 17 year old can't really do a lot of damage to the family, but Akito wants him out of the equation. If you have questions, and the courage, you can go ask Akito if you want."

I looked in to space with a blank look on my face. I was not about to go ask Akito, no matter how much i didn't want to do this.

"Fine, I'll do it." i pushed past Shigure and went upstairs to my room. I pulled out a black, under armor shirt and black skinny jeans, along with my black sneakers. I changed than put on my belt. It held daggers, a gun, throwing stars, and acupuncture needles. I then took out a dark gray hoodie and pulled it over my head.

I stopped in front of my mirror and looked at my self. I hated the sight. My emotionless face, the slight bulge around my waist from the weapons, faint blood stains on my shoes and pants.

I Was A Killer. One trained since birth. And i hated it.

Kyo POV

I was sitting at the base of a wall. Under me the floor was stained with blood, guts were thrown about the alley, and the shadows created by the setting sun gave the whole place a feel of death. Most people i saw come this way immediately turned away from the sight. I couldn't blame them. If i wasn't used to this, i would have run too. But, sadly, i was used to it. It happened quite often, in fact. Most other thugs in this area, for some reason, just love to challenge me, and when the opponents strong; i get a bit carried away and end up massacring them. It's not that i don't feel anything, the opposite in fact. I usually end up silently crying about what I've done. And that's after i snap out of whatever trance now takes over my body. I'm in denial. I know exactly why i have this trance. It's all because of HIM!

That guy, he's the one person i will never forgive. I rather tell my mother i love her before forgiving him. I shuddered, as much as i hate him, the mere memory of what he did to me makes me scared. The pain, the innocence he took, the way i now hear his mocking laugh everywhere i turn. It was maddening. It drives me to the brink of suicide almost everyday.

I curled up into a ball, hugging my knees to my chest. I felt the tears wet my jeans. I felt absolutely pathetic.

"_You're pathetic! Nobody wants some helpless little kid like you! All you have is death waiting you! Nobody cares about you, remember that!"_

_I cry out as i feel the metal tip of the whip bite into my skin. I feel the blood dribble down my naked form, the cold of the metal cuffs around my wrists and ankle making me shiver along with the feeling of pure fright. Pure, unfiltered fear of the man behind me._

"_You're unwanted,a burden, something they wish could disappear! You could jump of a bridge and they wouldn't think twice about it! They'd all celebrate at the thought of having you gone, YOU HEAR ME?! Just go ahead and DIE, YOU TRASH!'_

_I choke back a sob as i feel him thrust into me, dry and unprepared. The intrusion sending pain up my spine in unbearable waves, the metallic taste of iron, and the overpowering smell of my own blood driving me into even greater depths of despair. I feel him continue to go in and out, so hard and so fast i feel myself being ripped up inside, the pain is so overwhelming i black out in a matter of minutes._

That's all i remembered from that time. I hugged my self even tighter. The sound of my sobs were threatening to come out and be heard. I have to keep them out, he can hear me every time i cry, so I'm always silent about it. I'm sure he's relishing in the thought that I'm in so much pain because of him. The fact that he's the one who broke me after so many failed to.

_WHIZ!_

I tilted my head to the right just in time to miss being impaled by a small, silver dagger. I look up with a blank expression, as if i was not just targeted to die, and find nothing, until i see the smallest swish of purple turn around the corner. Thinking that it's another thug coming to challenge me, i get up and follow.

Yuki POV

I found my target down in an alley ripping out this guy's guts with a blank expression. I almost shivered but kept it down. I do the same thing, just in a less vulgar way. I stared on in fascination from the roof top as he just continued to pound the guy into a literal bloody pulp.

After he finished with his victim he stood there silently for a minute or two until he backed up to the wall, fell to his ass, and let tears drip down his face as quietly as, well, me.

He sat for a while, looking up to the sky in what i assumed was deep thought. But i was surprised as i saw him curl up into a ball and shake, I could tell he was crying to the point of bursting. As much as i pitied him, i took this chance to make my move.

Unsheathing my daggers i take aim for the base of his neck, which was dangerously exposed in his curled up position. I threw it right at him, however right before it made its mark, he tilted to the my left.

_Crap, i missed! Wait... I MISSED?! NO NO NO! NOT GOOD!_

I MISSED! I had to get out of there now. I quickly jumped down and turned the corner. I walked slowly but then i heard footsteps, and they were getting closer. I ran to the next alley way and slipped in, hoping whoever was on tail, even though i had a pretty good idea of who it was, would run right past. Unfortunately, they didn't, and to make matters worst it was exactly who i thought it was, the target.

"Yuki." My eyes widen a fraction of an inch before returning to normal.

_How does he know my name?_

I glare at the teen in front of me. Bright, orange hair; burning red eyes; his build just barely hidden under his over-sized hoodie. You could practically see the gears turning in my head.

_Wait... I've seen him before._

_CLICK!_ Orange hair.

_CLICK!_ Red eyes.

_CLICK!_ Good build.

_I KNOW HIM!_

" Kyo."

* * *

**That's it for now! I wonder what's gonna happen next!**

**Kyo: Why'd you make me some emotionless killer?!**

**Rainbow: You're not ****_emotionless _****I had you feel greif and pain after wards so get your facts straight.**

**Kyo: THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU SHOWED MY SITTING IN A BLOOD BATH LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!**

**Yuki: Baka neko, at least you don't have to endure secrets.**

**Rainbow: Really? That was lame yuki, just lame.**


	2. Bloody Trance

**Hello people! Just to make things clear, this story does not have a regular update schedule, but i will try to update at least once a week, meaning that updates will be anywhere between 7-14 days apart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bloody trance**

_Wait... I've seen him before._

_CLICK! Orange hair._

_CLICK! Red eyes._

_CLICK! Good build._

_I KNOW HIM!_

" _Kyo."_

Yuki POV

Kyo. Kyo Sohma. The resident school outcast and loser.

_What the hell is he doing here? I'm supposed to be targeting a threat to the Sohma family, not some highschool loner. What can he possibly do to put us in harm._

I know he's 17, in class 1A, and has unnaturally bright, orange hair. But none of that information can help me see this guy as a threat.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw kyo looking at me with an analyzing look. It was like he was trying to figure out some problem.

"What are you looking at?" my voice came out a little more offensive then I intended, but I let it slide and continued to glare at him in a threatening manner.

"You."

I just stood there for a minute before my brain started up again. _'You.' That's his answer? _

"Well, your blunt. Don't you think that could be a bit dangerous?"

He just stared at me as if he was brain dead. His hands were deep in his pockets and his body was slumping in a relaxed posture. His crimson red eyes just looked out into space showing absolutely no emotion. It was kinda creeping me out. But I can't say much. I do the same thing every. Single. Day. But his eyes, were so much more... noticeable. No one ever noticed my guard up, as if I'm about to be shot down any second. Of course, I kinda am about to be killed any second.

Kyo POV

Ok two things, 1)Why is the school "Prince" here, in thug territory, and 2) How does he know my name? Isn't he supposed to be... I don't know... in his hot-tube right now or whatever fancy, rich bastards do. You know, like in a big king sized bed inside a huge ass room with an en-suite. And what's up with his outfit? He looks like a thug. Him a thug?

_That outfit actually makes him look kinda hot... Wait, WHAT?!_

Something's not right here. Something is seriously off. I can just sense it. His aura is... confused, uncertain, and... regretful? Why is he regretful, I doubt he did anything to feel regret. If anything, I'm the regretful one.

_It's pretty, his aura. _It was a pale purple color. Like lavender. But I've seen auras like that, what really made it stand out... were the streaks. There was red, black, and white mixed in to the purple abyss. But they didn't look muddled, each color was distinctly clear. It's as if they're all a different part of him. Not just a different side, but completely different parts. Completely. Different. Parts. Just like the rest of them.

_I should know this, if I didn't then I'm the biggest idiot ever! S-O-H-M-A, Sohma. That name will forever haunt me, my own surname is my biggest fear, isn't that a bit ironic._

I bite down on my tongue before I could say anything stupid.

"_What are you doing here? You do know this is thug territory,right?"_

Yuki POV

"_That is none of your business, What are __you_ doing here?"

"_That is for me to know."_

_'That is for me to know' what weird word chose. _Well, I've never properly heard him talk, to him that might be a perfectly normal word chose. Honestly, right now, he's a total enigma. Nobody knows about him. The only person that probably has a clue would be the school gossip. Other than that, he's always by himself._ Stop thinking you have to kill him so it doesn't matter what you know about him! _A little voice in the back of my mind yelled reality to me, I snapped out of my thoughts.

"_Fair enough, but let me ask you a question."_

"_...What?" If I wasn't a trained killer I probably wouldn't have noticed, but I saw a flash of uncertainty go through his eyes._

"_What do you know of the name... Sohma?"_

Kyo's reaction was not something I expected. His entire body went rigid, his eyes widened and pupils dilated, I saw his hands clench inside his pockets, and all the while he stumble back a few steps.

"_What?!" his reply was tense and barely a whisper, "Ahh!" I watched as he crouched down to the ground, holding his head in his hands._

I was walking towards his shaking form when suddenly a knife came flying towards my head. I swiftly caught the blade and turned it back to its owner. I aimed for his arm, a non-fatal hit. I don't like to kill, so I won't do so to anyone but my target.

**_THUNK! _**

I Looked back to kyo to find him standing up right. He let the two men in his grip fall to the floor, a light trickle of blood running out of their noses. I slowly shifted my gaze up to kyo's face, and the sight was one that made my blood run cold, and that's rare.

His expression was... sickening. His eyes were glazed over, glowing a blood red hue. His face was twisted up into a sadistic smirk, and he was licking, savoring, the blood of his enemy's off his hands as if it were a rare treat.

NO POV

Attackers came towards kyo from all sides. Gang leaders, friends of those he's killed, foolish newbies thinking they could win, They all came by using the 'opening' of his little break-down. That was a big mistake.

One-by-one, bodies ended up in pools of their own blood. Entrails and organs were coiled in clumps around the alley, and the sounds of ripping flesh and fear filled screames echoed of the walls. Those that were able to escape fled for their life, for a demon had just appered in the form of a 17 year old boy. And that... was the scariest thing.

Yuki watched from a building roof-top not far away, he looked down on the scene as the last of the victims were killed off. Kyo's body slumped down to the floor as his eyes returned to their original color. He looked down his blood drenced cloths and yelled a pained yell.

Yuki POV

I turned away from the alley heading home. I would kill him tomorrow. In the rage that he was in, even i wouldn't have stood a chance.

"Did you kill him?" shigure's voice reached my ears as i headed to my bedroom door. I stood silent for a while, thinking of how i should word my response, but you know what they say 'Less is More'

"No." With my word hanging in the air i went into the darkness of my room, shutting the world off behind me.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, and please review! But if you're gonna criticize, keep it constructive.**

**Sorry if it was short, i'm not good at writing long things.**


End file.
